


You Have That Effect On Me

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x16, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: wie geht es nach dem ersten Kuss weiter? -- Variante zwei2x16 'Original Song' / 'Unsere Eigenen Songs'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skintightsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/gifts).
  * A translation of [You have That Effect On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227153) by [skintightsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks). 



> Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus '6 months' von Hey Monday

 

 

Als Blaine ihn küsst, ist Kurt sich ziemlich sicher, dass das der beste Kuss seines gesamten Lebens ist.

Jedenfalls fühlt er sich so an. All diese Nächte, in denen er sich ausgemalt hatte, er sei beim Flaschendrehen an Rachels Stelle gewesen, werden ihm nicht einmal ansatzweise gerecht – das Gefühl von Blaines Lippen auf seinem Mund, weicher, als Kurt es sich vorgestellt hat, aber nicht so nass wie Brittanys (du meine Güte, und wie es heiß in seinem Bauch kribbelt vor Sehnen, wenn Blaine ihn küsst, auch das ist neu) und wie Blaine schmeckt, wie er den Bewegungen seines Mundes ganz selbstverständlich folgt, um noch mehr zu schmecken, um Blaines Lippen zwischen seinen eigenen zu spüren.

Danach versucht Kurt erst einmal, sich zu erinnern, wie man atmet und er fragt sich, ob Blaine wohl seine hochroten Ohren beachtet, oder die Tränen in seinen Augen, oder sein albernes Grinsen; und er fragt sich auch, ob Blaine weiß, wie lang seine Wimpern aussehen, wenn das Licht darauf fällt. Kurt kann sich nicht daran erinnern, seine Umgebung je so bewusst wahrgenommen zu haben, jemals so achtsam gewesen zu sein.

Und dann, als Blaine ihn noch einmal küsst, beschließt Kurt, dass er warten kann bis nachher, bevor er entscheidet, welcher der beste Kuss seines Lebens ist.

"Ja", haucht Blaines Atem heiß an Kurts Lippen und Kurt hat keinen Schimmer, was er meint, aber er stimmt ihm zu, er stimmt ihm sowas von zu. Es ist schön, die Hand an Blaines Gesicht zu legen, auch wenn Blaines Haar ganz steif ist vom Gel – so steif, dass Kurt bemüht ist, sich nicht mit den Fingern darin zu verfangen. Eigentlich würde er gerne seine Finger in Blaines Haaren versenken. Er träumt davon, seit dieser Nacht, als Blaine in seinem Bett geschlafen hat. Blaine intensiviert den Kuss, stützt sich mit einer Hand auf der Tischplatte ab, gleich neben Kurts Hand, und – – atmen, richtig, es ist wichtig, das Atmen nicht zu vergessen.

Blaines Küsse zielen tiefer und er saugt an Kurts Unterlippe – und oh, da ist wieder dieses heiße Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, an dieses Gefühl könnte Kurt sich durchaus gewöhnen – und Kurt sucht Blaines Mund, möchte nie wieder aufhören zu küssen, jetzt, da er es erlebt hat, jetzt, da er weiß, wie es sich _anfühlen_ kann.

Blaine lacht und lässt seine Hand auf Kurts Knie sinken, drückt leicht zu und als Kurt abgelenkt ist – er denkt darüber nach, dass er die Wärme von Blaines Fingern durch den Stoff seiner Uniformhose spüren kann – beginnt Blaine seinen Hals zu küssen, mit feuchten Küssen und Kurt lässt seine Hand von Blaines Wange sinken und legt sie auf Blaines Hand, die immer noch auf seinem Knie liegt.

Kurt neigt den Kopf nach hinten, als Blaine sich weiter vorlehnt. Seine Lippen wandern über Kurts Hals, seine Kehle, oder zumindest das kleine bisschen davon, das über seinem Kragen frei zugänglich ist. Er küsst mit offenem Mund, laut und so verzweifelt und hungrig, wie Kurt sich fühlt. Kurts Mund öffnet sich mit einem Keuchen, als Blaine einen Kuss auf seinen Kehlkopf saugt und das, nur das – denkt Kurt – könnte er möglicherweise bis in alle Ewigkeit machen, und er würde es nie satt haben, würde nie wollen, dass Blaine damit aufhört. Aber dann legt Kurt den Kopf zurück und greift nach Blaines Schultern, die Finger im rauhen Stoff seines Blazers vergraben und sein Atem geht stoßweise, stoßweise, es schmerzt fast in seiner Brust...... Blaine weicht sofort zurück, sein Mund immer noch gefährlich nah an Kurts Mund, seine Lippen feucht und rot und – atmen, richtig, ja genau ..... aber Kurt atmet doch. Oder – er ringt keuchend nach Luft, das kommt wohl aufs Gleiche raus.

"Kurt? — Hyperventilierst du?", fragt Blaine mit leiser rauher Stimme, deren Ursache _Kurt_ ist. Kurts Ohren glühen und er wundert sich, wieso nicht all sein Blut schon längst nach Süden abgerauscht ist. Kurt lässt eine Hand von Blaines Schulter rutschen und berührt seine Finger, die immer noch auf Kurts Knie liegen. Blaines Hände sind so warm und – oh, richtig. Er hat ihn etwas gefragt.

"Warum hast du aufgehört?" fragt Kurt, mit krächzender Stimme. Er zuckt zusammen und greift nach seiner Krawatte, lockert den Knoten, um die obersten zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, damit er etwas leichter atmen kann. Blaine lässt seine Finger dabei nicht aus den Augen und Kurt würde am liebsten seinen Hals berühren, um zu fühlen, ob er noch feucht ist von Blaines Küssen.

"Du hast so schwer geatmet", sagt Blaine leise, legt seine linke Hand an Kurts Wange und Kurt will schon die Augen schließen in Erwartung eines Kusses, als ihm klar wird, dass Blaine ihn immer noch anschaut, einfach nur anschaut. "Nur von diesem ..... " Blaine bricht ab, sein Daumen liebkost Kurts Wange, rauh und ein bisschen schwielig und irgendwie einfach unglaublich. Kurt hat niemals verstanden, warum ..... wie irgendjemand sich gut dabei fühlen kann, nackt zu sein und verletzlich und von einem anderen Menschen berührt, aber jetzt, mit dieser Hitze, die sich tief in seinem Unterleib rührt, denkt Kurt, dass er es vielleicht ein klein wenig zu verstehen beginnt. Und es erschreckt ihn, nur ein wenig – wo sie jetzt doch nichts weiter tun, als sich zu küssen – aber es ist auch aufregend, neu und heiß und – warum starrt Blaine ihn nur die ganze Zeit so an?

Kurt schenkt Blaine ein zaghaftes Lächeln, atmet zitternd aus – fast wie ein Seufzen – und es dauert ungefähr fünf Sekunden, da verzieht Blaine den Mund zu einem Grinsen, das Kurt allerhöchstens als eingebildet und selbstgefällig bezeichnen könnte, selbst in seinem gegenwärtigen Rausch der Verliebtheit. Kurt stöhnt innerlich.

"Nein", sagt er. Er hat zu hart hierfür gearbeitet, als dass er Blaine jetzt alles ruinieren lässt. "Hör damit auf und – – komm jetzt her." Kurt ergreift Blaine am Revers seines Blazers – das war nicht geplant, aber es funktioniert – zieht ihn zu sich und küsst ihn noch einmal, mit schräg gelegtem Kopf und leicht geöffneten Lippen.

"Oh", sagt Blaine und Kurt küsst ihn inniger, denn es gibt keinen Grund zum Reden, nicht jetzt wo Kurt beschäftigt ist; nicht jetzt, wo Blaines Lippen so weich und warm und _verfügbar_ sind. Kurt lässt Blaines Blazer los und umfasst stattdessen sein Gesicht, lächelt für einen Augenblick in den Kuss, weil sich seine Hände so groß anfühlen. Er fragt sich, ob seine Hände größer sind als Blaines, stellt sich vor, wie sie zusammen im Bett liegen und die Handflächen gegeneinander legen, um sie zu vergleichen, und Kurt merkt gar nicht wie er Blaines Hals entlangküsst, mit feuchten saugenden Küssen, bis Blaine sagt: "Oh, _oh_. Okay."

Und vielleicht ist es jetzt Kurt, der ein bisschen selbstgefällig grinst, aber das ist sein gutes Recht, denn jetzt ist es Blaine, der schwer atmet, sich regelrecht an Kurts Arm festhält, während Kurt an seinem Hals saugt.

"Kurt, du bist — " versucht Blaine zu sagen und Kurt knabbert an der zarten Haut unter seinem Kiefer und sagt: "Schhhh." Er lässt seine Hand an Blaines Kragen sinken und überlegt, ob er es schaffen kann, Blaines Krawatte zu lockern, ohne ihn versehentlich zu erdrosseln, und er merkt nicht, wie er Blaine zu sich hin zieht, bis Blaine vornüber kippt und mit dem Kinn auf Kurts Nase trifft. Blaine atmet erschrocken ein und fängt dann an zu lachen, mit schiefem Grinsen und dunklen Augen.

"Ups", sagt Kurt und er könnte sich an den rauhen Klang seiner Stimme gewöhnen. "Ich wollte dich nicht — "

"Du bist wunderschön, Kurt", sagt Blaine da plötzlich und Kurt erstarrt. Für einen kurzen Moment hat er das Bedürfnis ein Fenster zu öffnen, als er spürt, wie ihm die Hitze zu Gesicht steigt. So also geht 'rumknutschen' – da wird einem ganz schön warm dabei. Aber das ist ein fairer Preis für das wunderbare Gefühl in seinem Magen, und das schmerzliche Sehnen in seinem ganzen Körper, als könne er nicht genug davon kriegen. Als wäre er erst zufrieden, wenn er von Kopf bis Fuß ganz nah bei Blaine sein kann. Blaine sieht ihn immer noch einfach nur an, mit großen, dunklen Augen und Kurt muss ihn noch einmal küssen, er muss es einfach tun. Blaine legt eine Hand an Kurts Kopf, streicht mit den Fingern durch sein Haar und Kurt versucht, sich in diese Berührung hinein zu schmiegen, ohne vom Stuhl zu fallen. Aber das ist offensichtlich leichter gesagt als getan, denn er rutscht mit den Schuhen vom Boden weg, fällt fast auf seinen Hintern und zieht Blaine mit sich.

"Wir sollten —" , fängt Blaine an und Kurt befürchtet schon, dass er wieder 'üben' sagen will, also steht er schnell auf, zieht Blaine auf die Füße, beugt sich ihm wieder entgegen und ist ein bisschen überrascht, weil er jetzt seinen Kopf nach unten neigen muss, um Blaines Lippen zu erreichen, weil Blaine seine Arme nach oben strecken muss, um wieder sein Haar zu berühren. Kurt weiß nicht genau, wohin er seine Hände legen soll, aber bevor er sich entscheiden kann, lässt Blaine sich nach hinten sinken, um sich auf die Tischkante zu setzen und Kurt rückt mit einem erschreckten Aufschrei von ihm ab.

"Nein!", sagt er hektisch und Blaine erstarrt mit schreckgeweiteten Augen. "Nein, nein", sagt Kurt wieder und greift nach Blaines Hand. "Nein, es ist nur — der Tisch liegt voller Strasssteine, und ich habe sie nach Farben sortiert. Wenn wir sie zerstreuen, wird es ewig dauern, sie wieder einzusammeln."

Blaine sieht aus, als wolle er loslachen, aber dennoch, es hat schließlich wirklich _richtig lange_ gedauert, sie zu sortieren. Kurt sieht sich schnell im Zimmer um und zieht Blaine zur Wand. Sie ist weit genug vom Tisch entfernt und Kurt fühlt ein angenehmes Ziehen im Magen, als Blaine einen überraschten Laut von sich gibt, weil Kurt ihn gegen die Wand presst. Kurt fühlt sich immer noch etwas außer Atem, es ist fast schon peinlich, aber dann hat Blaine plötzlich diesen leidenschaftlichen Blick, beugt sich vor und hält Kurt mit beiden Händen an der Taille fest, während sie sich küssen.

Als sich ihre Lippen teilen, dringt Kurts Zunge in Blaines Mund, langsam aber zielstrebig – er will mehr. Blaine zittert leicht – und Kurt kann es spüren, so dicht stehen sie beieinander – und dann packen Blaines Hände noch fester zu und er vertauscht ihre Positionen und presst nun Kurt gegen die Wand. Kurt legt seine Arme um Blaines Schultern, es geschieht wirklich fast instinktiv, denn er hat es sich schon so oft vorgestellt, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass Blaine tatsächlich kleiner ist als er. Er vergräbt seine Finger in den Locken in Blaines Nacken und das Gel stört ihn plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sehr, denn Blaine zittert erneut unter der Berührung von Kurts Fingerspitzen.

"Deine — deine Hände sind an meiner Taille", sagt Kurt zaghaft, nachdem Blaine seine Krawatte gelockert und die beiden obersten Hemdknöpfe geöffnet hat. Und das sind sie, er spürt sie sehr intensiv genau dort; wie sie ihn festhalten, warm und sicher, er spürt sie durch den Stoff seines Pullovers und seiner Uniformhose.

"Ja, das sind sie", haucht Blaine leise an Kurts Lippen. Blaine lacht, als Kurt schwer atmet – er kann nicht aufhören, das ist alles so neu und, gleichzeitig zu atmen und zu küssen ist viel kniffliger als Kurt dachte – und er küsst Kurt so fest, dass seine Lippen fast ein wenig schmerzen. Kurt wimmert leise; der Ton verliert sich zwischen ihnen, als Blaine sich von ihm löst, seine Zunge zart Kurts Lippen entlang streicht und seine Hände über Kurts Flanken unter seinen Pullover hoch rutschen. Kurt will sich nach vorne lehnen, in die Berührung, näher an Blaine, näher an seinen Mund, aber sie sind sich schon so nah – Kurt saugt an Blaines Unterlippe und Blaine presst seine Hüfte an Kurts und das ist – – – oh, oh, das ist Blaines – –

"Warbler Blaine, Warbler Kurt!" erschallt Wes' Stimme vom Flur. "Ihr seid beide zu spät für — ach herrjeh."

Kurt quiekt. Er quiekt tatsächlich, versteckt sein Gesicht an Blaines Schulter und wirft ihn gewissermaßen dem Wolf zum Fraß vor, denn _Blaine_ ist es nun, der reagieren muss, als Wes sich räuspert und sagt: "Trotz dieser, zugegebenermaßen überraschenden, wenn auch längst überfälligen Entwicklung, vertraue ich darauf, dass ihr beide auch in Zukunft nicht vergessen werdet, dass eure Verpflichtungen, den Warblern gegenüber, an erster Stelle stehen müssen, ja?"

"Natürlich", sagt Blaine, ohne den Kopf in Wes' Richtung zu drehen. Seine Finger streicheln weiter über Kurts Seite und Kurt würde am Liebsten seinem Zittern nachgeben und sich wieder fest an ihn pressen, weitermachen, sich einprägen, wie Blaine sich angefühlt hat – hart an seinem Oberschenkel – aber da räuspert Wes sich erneut unmissverständlich. "Wenn ich mir eine Bitte erlauben dürfte", sagt Blaine ruhig, "dürften wir noch einen kurzen Augenblick für uns alleine haben? Ich verspreche, dass wir gleich nachkommen werden."

"Oh, aber natürlich", sagt Wes und sein Ton ist mit einem Mal sehr viel weniger steif und förmlich: "Ich bin sicher, mir fällt etwas ein, das wir besprechen können, bis ihr auftaucht." Kurt hört, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt, als er das Zimmer verlässt und er seufzt lange und sackt ein wenig in sich zusammen, mit einem leisen Lachen an Blaines Hals.

"Wir haben keine Chance, das noch ein wenig geheim zu halten, was denkst du?", fragt Kurt.

"Machst du Witze?", sagt Blaine. "Wes ist das größte Klatschmaul, das ich kenne. Vergiss die Warblers, die gesamte Dalton-Gemeinschaft wird es spätestens morgen wissen."

"Oh", sagt Kurt, und der Gedanke entlockt ihm ein Lächeln.

"Ist das — ist das okay für dich?", fragt Blaine, tritt einen Schritt zurück und schaut ihn fragend an. "Denn, ich kann ihm jetzt gleich hinterher laufen und es ihm erklären, er wird es verstehen, Kurt. _Ich werde_ es verstehen", fügt er leise an.

"Nein", sagt Kurt, schießt vor und gibt Blaine einen kurzen, sanften Kuss. "Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist nur ....."

"Komisch?", schlägt Blaine vor.

"Ziemlich", sagt Kurt, erleichtert, dass Blaine ihn versteht. "Aber es ist gut-komisch. Versprochen."

"Ja?", Blaine hebt die Hand und glättet Kurts Haar, wo seine Finger es verstrubbelt haben.

"Ja", versichert ihm Kurt, knöpft Blaines Hemd für ihn zu und rückt seine Krawatte zurecht.

"Heh ", sagt Blaine, hält Kurts Hände fest, bevor er sie wegziehen kann und kommt wieder näher. "Nach der Probe sollten wir Pavarottis Sarg fertig dekorieren. Ich werde dir helfen."

"Oh ja, gern", sagt Kurt, und versucht, nicht dahin zu schmelzen, als Blaine sich hinab beugt und Kurts Handrücken küsst, bevor er loslässt. "Aber wenn du glaubst, du dürftest entscheiden, wo die Strasssteine hinkommen", fügt er schnell hinzu, während er seinen eigenen Knöpfe schließt und seine Krawatte richtet, "dann hast du dich gründlich verschätzt."

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm Hits für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder **einen Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
